


The Library

by LuckyBanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Insert, Witchcraft, porn with maybe a suggestion of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean offers to help you with a spell, but he gets more than he bargained for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

The air was heavy in the bunker, sweat traced a tiny river down your back. You hovered, five feet above the ground, perched on a small wooden ladder. Your arms and shoulders were covered in sticky dust. You skimmed your tiny finger over the spines of the ancient books. _I need to do something about the air conditioning_ , you thought, _or some of the older editions might start to swell and rot._

The library was your favourite place to hide in the bunker. You were overwhelmed by the abundance of forbidden knowledge collected in those old tomes.

You leaned to your right, straining to read the titles on the shelf. _Bitter Tonics, The Black Pullett, Blood Magic_...you reached out a sweaty hand to grab the volume you were seeking. It was just out of reach. Suddenly your hand slipped and you clumsily tried to maintain your footing. You let out a small shriek as your clammy skin slapped against more clammy skin.

You quickly recovered from your near death experience to discover that you were cradled in the arms of a shirtless Dean Winchester.

"Whoa there, Squealer." Dean chuckled. "I'm sure there are books just as boring down here at the bottom."

You peeled yourself free from the sweaty man, and wiped your wet hands on your jean shorts. "Eww, gross Magic Mike! Put on a shirt!" You laughed and grabbed Dean's T-shirt off the couch.

“Well, it's friggin hot in here!!" Dean grunted as the shirt collided with his face.

"Can you please make yourself useful and grab that book?" You pointed to the book, pulled forward. Dean smirked as he effortlessly reached up and snatched the volume.

"Oh, t'were I a tall man..." You recited, and accepted the book graciously.

"Why did you need this stinky thing so badly anyway?" Dean sniffed.

It did smell. It smelled like mould and dust and years of weathered pages. The smell reminded you of home.

"I'm looking for a spell, that could potentially help a lot of people,” you said. Dean cocked his eyebrows, intrigued.

"I've been searching for a spell that can stop a vampire's bloodlust. Stop them from craving human blood anyway." You gingerly opened the volume. "I've been looking for this for years now, I believe the Men of Letters had this cure all along." You frowned.

Dean's brows furrowed together, understanding softened his face. Dean was there the day you had lost your best friend. He had watched you slice her head off.

"Anything I can do to help, kiddo?" Dean plopped down on the couch. He made a sour face as the unpleasant texture of the leather slapped against his bare arms.

"Maybe, " you wandered over to the couch, your eyes busily darted around the faded pages. You pointed to a specific passage.

"Yes!" You bounced on to the couch. "I knew this was here..." You squinted at the minuscule text. You excitedly began to read aloud. 

“The banishment of blood craving can be achieved through the fortitude of those casting the magik. The words hereto be spoken in the presence of the beast must resonate with integral strength…”

“Whoa, Y/N, wait a sec!!!” Dean tried to stop you. 

“ _Reponere sanguinem concupiscentia cum caro concupiscit._ ” 

As the last word fell from your tongue, the air in the room became electric. Pages of books fluttered in a mysterious warm breeze. You felt dizzy and hot, like standing too close to a fire. And in an instant, the strange atmosphere was gone. 

Dean had felt it too, and sat up, startled. 

“Seeking to damper the cravings of the Olde Ones comes not without sacrifice.” You read on with trembling hands.

“Uh oh,” Dean looked around expecting a demon to lash out at you from behind the stacks. 

“As soon as the words are spoken, the unbound cravings will transfer themselves to those humans present. A sexual transference from blood to flesh will take hold on those innocent souls who bared witness to the casting.” You read.

“What the hell does that mean??” Dean grunted. 

“Uh…” You squirmed, “It means…I probably shouldn’t have read that out-loud.” 

“One thing I’ve learned, never read Latin until you know what it means!!” Dean shouted. You hated it when Dean was mad at you. 

“It sounds like it means…” you swallowed. “We’ll crave…like, flesh.” you insinuated, embarrassed. 

_God, it’s hot it here_ , you shifted uncomfortably. Sweat poured down your neck. Dean stared, following the stream down to your chest. His angry eyes softened, his lids became heavy. You tugged at the strap of your tank top. _Did it just go up ten degrees?_ You fidgeted with your shorts. Your legs were so hot. 

Dean licked his lips and gazed at you. His eyes were swirling green pools of venom. You regarded each other like wild animals. You took a sharp intake of breath as Dean’s fragrance touched your senses. He smelled like salty sweet ocean waves and sweat and musk and flesh… The heat between your legs was blistering. _I just need to touch…_

Before you could react, Dean’s hands were upon you. He gathered you in a tight embrace, crashing his lips against yours. He tasted like he smelled. Kissing him felt like quenching your thirst in a bath of fresh river water. Still, the heat inside you burned, so you twisted your body and wrapped your leg around Dean’s waist. 

Dean purred as he ran his hands through your damp hair, nuzzling and nipping at your neck. You smiled and pushed your body against him, grinding your hips into his. In the back of your mind you knew you were crossing a line, you and Dean were just friends. But the thought vanished, replaced by a cloud of fierce desire. 

Dean tore off your top and threw it on the ground. You aided him by removing your shorts and panties. You felt deliciously free of your sweaty garments. There was no air, save Dean’s heavy breath, but your nipples peaked up at its hot touch. Dean removed his shirt and pressed his feverishly hot chest against yours as he claimed another kiss. The leather twisted and chafed and pinched at your skin, but you felt nothing but the sensual caresses of Dean’s body. His still clothed hips ground against your hot centre, moisture soaked into the thin material of his pants. The friction was pleasing, but you craved to be entered. 

Dean rose from the couch; and for the first time, you felt cold in the absence of his body. He quickly removed his pants and his evidence of arousal bounced free. Dean tugged at your legs, pinching your skin as he turned and pulled your legs to the floor. He kneeled down before you and placed himself at your entrance. Slowly, he rubbed the head of his cock up and down your heavy folds. You trembled as he teased you, head back, eyes closed. 

Swiftly he penetrated you, and you cried out at the sudden stab of pleasure. His size startled you, and you felt yourself stretch around him. Slowly, he eased himself out, then in, then out…

The agonizing slowness of his actions just increased your burning desire. He was being gentle with you, but you wanted to be possessed. You wrapped both legs around his waist and forced him deeper inside you. Dean took the hint and began to increase his rhythm. Harder and harder he pushed into you, until you thought the couch would give way under his punishing thrusts. Hot desire prickled at your skin as waves of pleasure began to claim you. Dean massaged you from inside forcing a great rush of ecstatic gratification to explode inside you. Dean moaned softly as he filled you, kissing your neck as he came. 

You were drenched in sweat but you held each other close regardless, recovering from the blissful indulgence. 

Lazily, you reached for the book, lying face down under a pile of clothes. _I hope we didn’t damage the binding,_ you think. You sat up as you read aloud, continuing where you left off. 

“The sacrifice of sensual lust will attach itself to those humans present, and will forever be banished from the beast. But the spell must be cast at midnight, under the light of the full moon or the spell will have absolutely no effect on the living or dead.” 

You looked at each other, then looked over to the small window of the bunker library. The midday sun poured in through the dirty glass. You both burst out laughing. 

“Hey!” You squirmed as Dean grabbed the book and tossed it back on the floor.  


“I don’t care what that dusty book says,” Dean growled as he tackled you again. “You got me spellbound, baby.”


End file.
